


Awake for too long

by All_the_fandoms_and_fans



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode 2.12 Mac+Jack, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Team as Family, sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_fandoms_and_fans/pseuds/All_the_fandoms_and_fans
Summary: What with getting arrested, Cage being in surgery and the Ghost making his reappearance, Mac hasn't slept in a while.





	Awake for too long

Mac wanted nothing more than to sleep. He'd been awake for... well, how long had it been?

He'd woken up Christmas eve, 6am, normal day like any other, except that he'd been arrested that night. Arrested. The night before Christmas. Only him, Right? So, of course he'd spent a full night and most of the next day in an interrogation room. 

Then, They got the terrible phone call, Cage. Murdoc had been to 'visit' her. They spent all night in the hospital, unable to sleep because the were so worried that she wouldn't make it. It wasn't until the morning that they got the news that she would be OK. Relieved, they all headed back to his house.

Of course they couldn't sleep then either because Jack and Mac found themselves locked in the house, another trick of the Ghost. Only he would make Mac's house into a bomb. It had taken him all day to diffuse both bombs. It was now almost 2 in the morning, meaning he'd now been awake for around 68 hours. 

he wanted to sleep but it wasn't easy. Mac thought back to the interrogation room, he'd been tired there, but it was nothing compared to how he felt now. He just could't sleep, his nerves were on fire, the adrenaline that had been keeping him going was still doing its job. He lay on his bed in his pajama bottoms and no t-shirt, staring at the ceiling, his mind wandered to Jack, who had decided to crash on the couch. He wondered if the older man had had any more luck sleeping. 

After a few more minutes he decided that lying there wasn't working, so he got up to check on Jack. He walked along the cold wooden floors, wishing for a second that he'd put socks on. When he got to the kitchen it was fairly well lit, moonlight streamed in the windows and it was easy enough to see without turning on the lights. He got himself a glass of cold water and quickly drank about half of it. He placed the glass on the counter and looked towards the couch where Jack lay. His eyes were open and staring at the ceiling, Mac wasn't sure if he was even aware that he was there. 

"Jack" Mac asked softly, no response. "Jack?" he repeated a bit louder this time. Jack blinked and looked at him, suddenly sitting up, alert and awake.

"Mac, what is it? You OK, Man?" Jack reached his hand towards him and Mac instinctively moved to sit beside him. Jack placed his outstretched hand on his shoulder as he sat down.

"Yeah, fine, I just. I couldn't sleep so I came to check on you and you looked like you were sleeping, but your eyes were open." Mac lent back on the sofa tilting his head to look at Jack.

"I, uh, I think I was awake, just thinkin' 'bout everything, you getting arrested, Murdoc and Cage, and then the ghost. It's been one long stressful day, man. We need to make less enemies going forward" he laughed and shook his head. "What about you then, huh? Couldn't get that brain of yours to shut off?" he ruffled Mac's hair and made him feel about twelve when he did. 

"Too much has happened and I was running on pure adrenaline for so long," He sighed quietly, "I'm so tired," he whined. He was too tired to care how young he must look in his pajamas with messed up hair, whining about being tired. Jack saw it but knew better than to comment, he just put his arm round the kid's shoulders and pulled him closer. Mac shifted and placed his head on Jacks chest, feeling the warmth of Jacks arm around him. He could hear jack heart, beating softly through his chest, it was relaxing to listen to, he could feel himself relaxing, having something to focus on was helping his mind to shut off and stop running around in circles.

Mac couldn't help but wonder if this is what it was like to have a dad, a real one who cared, who spent time with him, was close to him. Mac was vaguely aware of Jack speaking softly to him, but he was too tired and the last thing he felt before falling asleep, listening to Jacks steady heartbeat, was Jacks hand stroking his hair.

"Goodnight, Kiddo,"


End file.
